


Roceit Oneshot

by Snakeeyee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeeyee/pseuds/Snakeeyee





	Roceit Oneshot

Romans P.O.V

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" 

"Bring it, bitch!"

I lunged forward with my teeth bared and eyes hard. My heart was beating loudly as I aimed my sword at his- 

"This doesn't even make any sense, Virgil! I mean, he just answered Romans question!" Logan muttered to his boyfriend from his seat in the theatre. 

"Shush, Logibear, let my kiddos be creative in anyway they want to! I think this story is terrific!" Patton exclaimed from behind them, he loved Improv night!

"Do you mind? I wasn't about to completely destroy this prince in a battle to prove that Maleficent is the best villain!" Damien deadpanned from the stage, admiring his nails for effect. "The audience is totally supposed to talk while we act" 

"As much as I hate to agree with Two-face over there, he is right! Logan, if you hate it so much," I turned away with my arms crossed, "You can leave!" 

"Really! That was easy!" Logan muttered while getting up from his seat, before Virgil pulled him back down.

"You know you'll just get shit from Patton and Roman of you leave, plus," Virgil muttered, while leaning his head on Logans shoulder, "We can cuddle while they act like morons." When long arms wrapped around him, Virgil looked up at Logan and gave him a quick kiss to show his appreciation. 

"Ugh! I don't want to see that! Get it out of my theatre! I'm aware that I am the Romance here, but come on! If I don't have a boy, I don't wanna see your PDA!" I yelled at them, while Patton clapped and squealed at them. 

"I'm sure you won't get over it, Prince Man, now, let's not carry on" 

After another hour of Improv and roleplay, Logan decided he'd sat there for long enough and went to do some work, nerd. Virgil soon decided he was bored and probably went to haunt someone's dreams or something. Patton checked the time and decided that it was time to make food. 

"Guess it isn't just me and you then Prince Man." Damien said as he dodged another one of my attacks with his sword. 

"Guess so Snake Boy!" I replied, putting all of my strength into my next blow. I didn't realise there was too much power behind it until we both landed on the floor. 

"Great work Roman! Now I'm not going to be covered in dust" Damien exclaimed while slapping me on the back of my head, that's when I realized how close we were. Like, fanfic close, inches away from kissing close. 

"Mhm, yeah, I uh, Yeah, sorry!" I fumbled as I quickly got up, "heh, imma, hah, Bye!" I said as I ran out to find Patton.

Damien p.o.v

I watched Roman run out of the theatre from the floor of the stage, that was weird! He never acts like that. I got up slowly and attempted to brush off all of the dust from my cape. When I decided it was no use I took it off and set out to my room so I could replace it with another. I walked through the kitchen on my way upstairs when I heard voices from the living room. I carried on walking as it wasn't for me to hear when I heard my name. 

"-Damien, he's so... I don't know how to describe him Pat! He's just so"

"Dreamy?" Patton's voice interrupted

"Yeah" Roman replied with a sigh.

Erm... What?! 

"Well that's just lazy writing," I mumbles to myself, "they can't even be arsed to make a decent storyline." When I felt a slight pain in the back of my head I knew the writer just attempted to slap me. "Bitch" 

I ran up the stairs as quietly as I could, and made it to my room without anyone stopping me. I placed my current cape and trousers in the washing basket and replaced them with black slacks and forewent the cape. It is summer so I don't really need it. I tucked my shirt into my slacks, took off my bowler and rolled up my sleeves. All the while thinking of what Roman could possibly be playing at by calling me 'dreamy'. I looked in the mirror and decided, meh, thats decent. 

I made it down to the table just in time for food to be served. We all sat around and conversation began. Like usual, I just listened to everyone else talking, only speaking up myself when I was asked a question. I realised that Roman was hardly his shouty, better-than-thou self, and I looked up to see him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and all I got in return was a shocking blush and a sheepish smile. This really is not the best writing they've done. 

After we all finished our food, we each when our separate ways again. But, I helped Patton with cleaning up since it was my night. 

"So, you look nice and relaxed tonight." Patton exclaimed as I picked up all of the cups front he table. "It suits you!"

"No thank you Patton, it isn't too hot for me to wear all of my accessories" I laughed as I pick up the cutlery and place them next to the sink. "Roman was not acting weird, did you not notice?" I hinted, hoping that Patton would tell me something since I had no idea how to handle the situation right now. He paused for a moment, possibly considering his words.

"Yeah," he hummed while scrubbing the plates, "he's been acting a bit weird for a while now, is it only now you've noticed?" 

"No, I didn't think that was how he always acted. I have been around for a long time." I explained, wiping the table. "What do you think it is?" At this Patton giggled slightly.

"You have no idea do you?" 

"Erm, yes?" 

"Well, it's not my place to say anything, thanks for all your help kiddo!" Patton patted my shoulder as he passed, "Maybe you should talk to Roman about it?" He called over his shoulder leaving me stood in the middle of the kitchen with a wet cloth looking like an idiot, confused and frustrated. Thanks writer. 

I kept the cloth and dried my hands, hoping to find a book or a movie to watch in order to think - or more accurately, not think - about Romans weird behaviours in the past few weeks. Today was only a small example of the things he's said and done. For example, a few days ago, he was whispering to Virgil and when I walked passed and asked him to pass me the remote from behind him he bolted out of the room. Another, he asked to compare hand sizes with me, I told him we have the same bodies, he squeaked and again, ran off. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by Virgil, who had appeared on the counter in front of me.

"Sup Yellow-terror" he said while reaching for the top shelf.

"That wasn't crap and you know it" I replied, walking over to the fridge for a drink.

"Whatever. So, have you noticed yet?" He smirked.

"Noticed what?" I still had my back turned, so I failed to notice the way his smirk intensified when I said this.

"You know, the whole Roman thing." I span around quickly and looked at him.

"YOU KNOW TOO?!" I shouted frustrated. How come everyone knows but me?

"So you know? Great, I thought I was gonna have to keep it a secret for a lot longer" Virgil laughed as he finally reached the spare headphones Patton kept up there for when his other ones broke. I decided to play along since I need to know what it is!

"Same, he isn't obvious, is he?" I say as casually as possible. I hope that's the right thing to say, if it isn't, I'm fucked. 

"Ugh, I know! I don't know how you didn't realise he liked you sooner," he agreed rolling his eyes, "I mean, the heart eyes should be the biggest indicator." 

Shit.

"Oh yeah, right, I uh, I don't have to go so, see you?" I said quickly while walking out of the room in what was I hope a casual, if not slightly rushed, walk. 

"Okay, Bye?" I heard Virgil shout but I put that out of my mind and I ran to my room. 

He likes me? What?

How?

What?

Why? 

This is bad.

Is it?

Yes.

Most definitely.

It might not be though?

How do I even feel about him?

I sat in the dark for what felt like hours. Thinking about the pretty prince, with his perfect hair and his lovely brown eyes. How he always looks so, beautiful. Even if he is an arse sometimes, he can be so sweet and caring and... I hate myself. That was not good and way too sappy and damn. Okay so, I like him too. That's good. How do I you know, do the thing? The whole, will you be my boyfriend thing? 

After another few hour of thinking and debating, I decided flowers and an apology card would do the trick. The apology card is for him. So that I can apologise for him liking me. No, that's stupid. Flowers it is. 

I summoned some red roses, because Roman in a romantic lil shit who loves the cliché things in life.

I checked myself in the mirror and made sure that I looked at least decent. I wasn't sure what was going to happen after I asked. If he said no, I would come back and hide in my room for a few weeks. If he said yes, I- I dunno? What am I supposed to do? 

I thought about it on my way over to his room, debating different scenarios and their likely-hood and stupidity. When I reached his door, I almost chickened out. I mean, why would he like me? Of all people? But I steeled myself. I'm a snake, not a chicken. 

I knocked, and waited with the flowers behind my back. 

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice from inside the room. 

"Damien, can I come in?" I shouted back, hoping that it would be alright. 

Romans p.o.v.

Shit!

I looked around my room and made sure it was tidy. I mean, if I love him, I have to make an impression on him at least. You may be thinking, woah, that's way too soon for you to love him but what do you expect? It's a fanfic and I'm the Romance in Thomas' brain. 

"Sure, come in!" I yelled back, what the hell does he want? With how fast my heart is beating, I wouldn't be surprised if Virgil showed up. 

He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He had something behind his back and his human side was blushing like a madman. Even his scales has a bit of a pink tint to them.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hi"

Suddenly, he pulled the roses from behind his back and held them out to me. Turning his face away slightly, he word-exploded a bit of rubbish that I didn't understand one bit. 

"Erm, what?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Roses? Blush? Word-explosion? He isn't? Is he?

"Will you not be my boyfriend?" He asked, head turned away as if scared of rejection. Instead of answering I ran over to him and hugged him. "Is this? Is this a yes?" His arms coming to wrap around me slowly.

"Yes, you dim gecko. Yes a million times." I laughed into his neck, my mind was running a million miles an hour trying to comprehend that this. Is. Real! 

He laughed and I kissed his cheek. 

"You brought me flowers too! What a good boyfriend you'll be!" I laughed as I took his hand and the flowers and dragged him over to my bed. "Sit there while I find somewhere to put these" 

I found a gold pencil pot and emptied it into on of my drawers, I filled it with water and placed them on my desk. I turned to him and laughed at how awkward he looked. I sat next to him and put my head in his shoulder. 

"How long did it take you to work out that I liked you?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how he hadn't worked it out. 

"It took my until about an hour ago." He laughed as he grabbed my hand.

"Really?" I giggled while looking up at him, "Virgil, Patton and Logan all told me I was being obvious about it." 

"Yeah, well I seem to be oblivious to just about everything so." He laughed, and looked into my eyes.

Yep, this is when it gets real fanfic-y.

We both leaned in, just as our lips were about to touch, he stopped and asked, "Is this alright?". I didn't grace the moron with an answer, merely surged forward and kissed him. 

Virgils p.o.v.

"Pay up bitch!" I exclaim as I walk into Logans room. 

"Already? How?"

"I was going to ask Roman for my colouring book back. I opened his door and there they were, kissing like teenagers." 

"Oh for god's sake" Logan replied while fishing out his wallet.


End file.
